


Practice

by Heartofhubris



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension, Workout, betas and second drafts are for cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Nathalie was allowed to use Gabriel's workout equipment when she needed. It just so happened that Gabriel was working out as well, allowing her to see more than she had in ages.(Hawknath is the smut)
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/258397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/gifts).



> I'm in a GC for this ship and an idea came up:  
> Nathalie: we should start training together. Like mock fighting.  
> Gabriel: um why  
> Nathalie: ....reasons  
> which was followed by:  
> Okay but like Gabriel and nathalie training together and it turns into smut  
> so here we be

“Sir,” Nathalie said, looking across the room to her boss. “I was just thinking.” She walked over to him, file in hand. “I think it would be a good idea if we started fighting together. For practice, that is.” 

The idea had no correlation to that morning, of course. 

She had shown up early that day, as he let her use his personal gym. She generally showed up in the morning, as he normally worked out in the evening. He was already working out when she got on the treadmill, and she stretched for a few moments, catching him watching her in the corner of her eye. He was cleaning up the equipment he just had gotten done with, and had moved to the bench press, putting on a decent amount of work. She slipped her earbuds into her ears, and it didn’t help that she was facing him as she ran. 

Did he normally take off his shirt when he lifted? She couldn’t wait to see him there more. He laid down, and she couldn’t help watching his abdominal muscles slightly straining, and she had no idea that he was honestly so toned. It almost made sense, with how much he had been using the miraculous, and her eyes moved up to his arms, straining at the same amount as his abs. It was a sight that she already had committed to memory, perhaps for a more private time. 

Every bead of sweat on his body threatened to make her stumble, and breathe well. She had lowered her speed drastically, hoping that she could just blame the slow pace on a warm up. Every rep of his arms made her breathe even harder than before. 

That was, until she caught him watching her, and she felt a blush spread over her cheeks, down her shoulders. 

“Why should we mock fight?” Gaberiel asked, shocking her out of her thoughts. 

“We’ve had to fight people in person before,” she pointed out. “It won’t be a loss either way,” she pointed out. “It would be smart if we had the practice in.”

Gabriel moved his fingers to his chin, thinking for a moment. “Are you free on your lunch break?” Oh, the irony of her boss asking that. 

“Yes, sir. Do you have my miraculous?” He paused, and looked at her. 

“I think it would be smartest to only have me use mine.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“If Adrien ever managed to make someone angry, I need to know you’d be able to protect him in the worst case situation.” He paused for a second. “uAnd, we don’t need you currently in your transformed form right now.” She nodded. 

“That does sound like a good plan.” she finally agreed. 

“Be ready in a few hours, then.” 

* * *

  
  


She knew she had made the best choice anyway, when she was pressed against the wall, Hawkmoth’s hands on either side of her head, her arms pinned to the wall. She had been putting up a good fight, and they were both already breathing hard. 

“Most people would be terrified to be in this position,” she said, trying to catch her breath. She wasn’t going to admit that it was in part due to arousal. That was obvious, even if he didn’t have any empathic abilities. But, thanks to the fact that he did, she knew that he could feel it. 

“And you?” he murmured. 

“You already know that answer,” she responded, her eyes meeting his, swallowing a little too loudly. 

“Yes, I do,” he replied, his voice a growl, and his lips were on hers, his full body pressing hers to the wall, firmly. 

Her breath was stopped, unable to help the moan that came out of her lips. She didn’t know just how much more attracted to him in the moments she just had, with his body pressed to hers, after her ass had been handed to her for the last thirty minutes. His muscles pressed against her body, and though she was certainly toned in her own way, there was nothing like his body against hers, with his defined muscles. 

He hadn’t let go of her arms, and when she struggled, he only pulled them up above her even higher, directly above her head, crossing her wrists and taking them in one of his own. 

“I know exactly how you feel,” he murmured, his hand moving to the waistband of her pants, opening up the buttons, and zipper, his hand, still gloved, moving to the outside of her panties. 

“Are you going to keep teasing me?” she whispered, a clear challenge. 

“Perhaps I want to get you frustrated, Ms Sancouer,” he replied, at the same volume as her. He seemed to be able to set her mood fairly well, his fingers moving to her clit, slowly rubbing her. 

“Would you be that cruel, sir?” she whispered to him, her legs closing around his hand, before he forced his knee between her knees. His finger moved up to her center, slowly rubbing his fingers against her core, before sliding in. 

“Not this time,” he whispered to her, sucking a mark into the side of her neck. He felt, more than heard, her moan, and he pressed his pelvis against hers, showing just how interested he was in the development. 

He pulled her pants down roughly, pressing two fingers into her core, slowly moving his fingers in her, letting her adjust to the feeling of his gloves in her. His other hand moved one of her tits out of her shirt, moving to suck on her nipple. Her moans were soft, a leg wrapping around his hip, pulling him closer. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since I saw you on the treadmill,” he murmured to her. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since you were lifting,” she responded. “I didn’t know you were that strong.” He chuckled a little, and after moving his thumb to her clit for just a few moments, he moved both hands to her hips, lifting her up. 

“I’m much stronger than you know,” he replied, eye left with her now. He pinned her with his body, before his hand moved to his own waistband, slipping himself out of his pants. Her arms were around his neck, keeping herself in place, pressing her torso against his. 

“Show me,” she whispered. His response was a slight growl, and to bury himself in her. Her moan echoed slightly, but it was cut off by her lips moving to his. His pace was rough, her hands moving to her hips, tight enough to leave marks. 

Her head moved to his neck, trying to muffle the sounds she was making with him. He continued with his attention, moving his own lips back to her other breast, whilst moving one of her hands to her own clit, having her rub herself to completion. His movements were sending shocks through her body. She could feel herself coiling, and she couldn’t help tightening around his cock, shifting her hips slightly to hit the spot she needed. It wasn’t long before she finished on him, and though Hawkmoth was in the throws of passion, he managed to pull out and finish over her pussy. 

Their breathing mingled, until Nathalie dared to kiss him, only for a moment. He carefully set her down, and smiled at her. 

“I don’t think our fights will end like that.” 

“No, but our sessions certainly can.” She took only moments to fix herself up, and winked at him, before moving to the elevator. “You should probably wait a few minutes, sir. We don’t want people to talk.”


End file.
